Iris
by Koosai
Summary: Pendant des années, Fleur a voulu rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était. Et ça a été Bill. Traduction de Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX. Je n'ai fait que la traduire.

(Contrairement aux autres traductions que j'ai faites, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de l'auteur. Je la lui ai demandée il y a plus d'un moins et demi, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. Si jamais elle ne voulait pas que je la traduise, alors je supprimerais cette histoire.)

* * *

**Iris**

Les hommes sont des cons. C'est un fait. Les hommes sont tous des connards insensibles qui ne pensent qu'à une chose. Pourquoi le seul truc qui compte vraiment pour eux, c'est son physique ? Y-en a-t-il un qui s'intéresse à autre chose, à ce qu'elle est vraiment ? Est-ce qu'une fois dans leurs vies, ils penseront que, peut-être, elle était plus qu'un jolie visage et un corps de rêve ? Bien sûr que non, les hommes sont stupides. En fait, elle n'en a jamais rencontré un qu'elle ait un minimum aimé… sauf peut-être…

- Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous hier soir, Delacour?

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par une voix familière. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que c'était son collègue, Bill Weasley qui lui avait parlé. Il était assis dans une position nonchalante sur les marches devant Gringotts. Il était souvent assis là, pour l'attendre. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il venait travailler habillé comme s'il allait au concert d'un groupe de rock moldu. Ses cheveux couleur de feu, plus long que les siens étaient presque toujours noués en catogan et il arborait à son oreille droite un crochet de serpent. Il était anti-conformiste, bien que toujours très poli, et même si elle trouvait agaçant le fait qu'il soit toujours souriant, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Fleur lui jeta un regard ennuyé et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu penses que ça s'est passé ? Cracha-t-elle, ennuyée.

Il a sourit d'un air satisfait quand elle s'est assise à coté de lui, dans un fort accès de colère.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, dit-il, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Fleur roula des yeux à sa remarque et soupira :

- Bill, des fois, j'aimerai ne pas être une Vélane, dit Fleur, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Moi aussi, plaisanta-t-il, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, exaspérée par sa réponse.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Ok, je t'écoute, lui dit-il, son air narquois se transformant en un petit sourire sympathique.

- Tous les hommes avec qui j'ai été… elle s'arrêta, soupirant à nouveau.

- Quoi ? lui a-t-il demandé, lui jetant un coup d'œil par en dessous, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense que la seule chose qu'ils voyaient, c'est à quel point je suis belle, rien d'autre…, s.oupira Fleur. Aucun d'eux ne s'intéressaient à ce que j'était vraiment, Ils m'aimaient seulement pour mon physique.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'au moins un aurait voulu te connaître ?

- Non.

- Aucun ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Fleur grimaça.

- Non, aucun! Je viens de te le dire! Répondit-elle, haussant la voix à cause de sa colère.

Elle retira sa tête de l'épaule de Bill.

- Les hommes sont tous des porcs. Si je n'étais pas jolie, ils ne m'adresseraient même pas la parole. Juste parce que je suis belle, ma personnalité n'est pas un problème, ils s'en fichent !

Bill sourit et passa un de ses longs bras bronzés autour de sa taille si fine.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait au moins un homme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es vraiment ?

- Arrête de répéter tout le temps ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Il a continué à sourire et s'est rapproché d'elle.

- Ta couleur préférée, dit-il en observant attentivement son expression, c'est le bleu, parce que ça te fait penser à la mer. Tu aimes ta petite sœur Gabrielle plus que tout, et tu es un peu trop protectrice avec elle. Tu détestes la viande ici, en Angleterre, parce que tu trouves que nous la faisons trop cuire. Tu préfères le café au thé, parce que tu trouves ça trop sucré. Tu détestes les personnes qui aiment les papillons parce qu'ils trouvent qu'ils ont des jolies ailes bien que leurs yeux soient affreux. Même si la plupart des gens trouvent que les roses blanches sont fades, tu les trouves magnifiques. Tu es une femme très forte, un peu comme ma mère.

Fleur tressaillit.

- ...et tu détestes cette comparaison. Tu n'éprouves aucune réticence à dire à quelqu'un d'aller se faire voir, et, la plupart du temps, tu parles français quand tu es en colère. Et oui, Fleur, tu es magnifique. Mais ce que tu es est plus important que ton apparence. _**Je m'en fou de ton apparence**_. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus intelligente et la plus attentionnée que je connaisse.

Fleur l'a regardé fixement. Pendant des années, elle avait voulu rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui dise ça, qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle était. Et c'était Bill. Bill qui avait toujours été la pour elle et qui pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Bill qui pouvait la calmer, ou la faire se sentir mieux en un regard lorsqu'elle était énervée. Bill qui trouvait qu'elle était magnifique mais qui savait aussi qui elle était, et qui l'aimait pour ça.

Fleur sourit, en se rapprochant de lui, alors qu'il se penchait, et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douces. Il s'est détaché d'elle, lui offrant un sourire qui a éclairé son regard, alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, et posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill

- Tu es Fleur Isabelle Delacour, et je suis amoureux de toi.

_And I don't want the world to see me (_Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voit)_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand (_Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient) _  
When everything's made to be broken (_Quand tout est fait pour être cassé) _  
I just want you to know who I am (_Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis) _  
__**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**_


End file.
